Unforgetable Father's Day
by Vongolafan16
Summary: This is Reborn's most memorable day of his life. RFem!27


**I know that I should be updating my fairy Tail Story instead but I have been having the hardest time with that story lately. I have part of the chapter done though. I'm Sorry!**

**Happy Father's Day to all the fathers and soon to be fathers out there!**

**Warning: Gender- Bender (Fem!27)**

* * *

It has been 2 years since Reborn married his adorable and at times frightening wife, Tsunayuki Sawada. They had decided that they were finally settled down and ready to have a child. And that is why, now, nine months later, Reborn is speeding through the streets of Sicily, Italy, trying to get his wife to the Vongola owned hospital.

After finally reaching the hospital, Reborn took out his gun and aimed it toward the ceiling and shot so that he would get attention.

"Listen up! Tsuna is about to give birth and I want a doctor to attend to her, NOW!"

Reborn didn't have to repeat himself. Tsuna is Vongola Decima, and so everyone knows who she is and Reborn being the number one hitman and the husband of their precious Decima, was obviously well known as well.

* * *

Now having taken Tsuna to a room, Reborn stood next to her holding her hand, no let me rephrase that, Tsuna grabbed his hand and kept a hold of it with a death grip that had Reborn wincing in pain… on the inside; he isn't the number hitman in the world for no reason. Besides, he didn't protest knowing in just how much pain (he has no idea) Tsuna was in.

"Come on Dame-Tsuna, don't go giving up now." Said Reborn, trying to encourage his wife and soon to be mother of his child.

"Shut up Reborn! You're not the one that has to go through this!" Yelled an obviously frustrated and in pain Tsuna.

"I can see the head! Just a couple more pushes!" yelled the doctor.

After hearing this Reborn's heart started to beat faster. He couldn't believe it, _He _was having a child. Never in his life time did Reborn ever think that he would be able to call himself a father. Yes he has had a couple of rendezvous here and there, but never anything serious. His profession would not allow for him to have a relationship like that.

However, after being sent to train Tsunayuki as the next Vongola boss, Reborn found himself falling in love with his student. He tried to ignore that feeling at first, but after figuring out that it was never going to disappear, he decided to just accept the fact that he had indeed fallen in love with Tsuna.

Even so, he couldn't say anything to his student. He was a baby, he was her tutor, he was a hitman that had too much blood on his hands, and he was afraid. He was afraid that he would taint his pure and innocent Tsuna. So he locked up all his feelings for her and acted as normal as possible.

Then everything changed. She had broken the Arcobaleno curse. She had set him free. Something that he thought would be impossible and had lost all hope for. She saved him.

At that time, Reborn decided that he would not hold back anymore. He would tell her how much he loved her and that he wanted to be with her forever. At the age of 17, Reborn had confessed to her only to find out that she had been in love with him as well. They started going out that day, and announced it to everyone.

* * *

Reborn was broken from his muse by the soft cries of a baby.

"Congratulations, you have a completely healthy and beautiful baby girl," said the doctor. He handed the baby to the nurse that was there to get her cleaned up. After a couple minutes of anxiously waiting, the nurse came back and gently handed the baby to Tsuna.

"Hi there. We've been waiting for you. I'm your mommy and that handsome but scary looking man over there is your daddy. Don't worry he's not so bad once you get used to him."

The sight pulled on his heart strings. He pulled out his phone and acted like he was going to make a call, but instead he put the phone on silent and took a secret picture of Tsuna and the baby.

"C'mon Reborn hold her." Said a tired but elated Tsuna.

He hesitated for a second, scared of what would happen if he touched such a fragile looking being, but once he looked at Tsuna, she smiled a reassuring smile toward him that made him have the courage needed to grab the child. His child.

"What are you going to name her?" He asked.

"Gabriella."

He looked back at Tsuna wide-eyed and in shock. He would've thought that she would give her a name that was more Japanese centered, since she is from Japan.

"What?"

"I never expected you to name her an Italian name."

Tsuna gave him a soft but radiating smile. "This is your first kid Reborn, your first blood relative and I thought that it would be fitting to give her a name that came with your heritage as well."

Reborn couldn't hold it in anymore. He looked down toward the little bundle in his arms, his daughter, Gabriella. A rare smile graced his features, at the thought of finally having a family to call his own.

"Hey Reborn."

"Hm?"

"Happy Father's Day, I love you."

Reborn gave her a loving smile and gently bent down so that he wouldn't awaken the now sleeping bundle in his arms and kissed his wife. His happiness evident in the kiss.

He pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, "Thank you, for everything. I love you too, Tsuna.

* * *

**I hope you liked this little story dedicated to all the fathers and soon to be fathers out there.**

**P.S. I chose the name Gabriella because that's my sister's name XD**

**Anyways please R&R! **

**Until next time. I promise I will get My Fairy Tail story out ...soon**

**- Vongolafan16 **


End file.
